Permanent Love
by RachDG418
Summary: CH.13!!Please help me & read my Disclaimer!!Liz is trying to cope with Max just wanting to be friends, and then a new boy comes into the picture. Can Max win her back?
1. Default Chapter

Permanent Love  
  
  
  
"Come on Liz! If you want guys to notice you, you've got to have more finesse." Maria Deluca said to her brunette friend. Maria loved her friend dearly, but she couldn't see how she could just let Max hurt her day after day. She wanted to help her get on with her life. "Maria, your idea of finesse is just totally not me." Liz Parker said to her blond friend from a gray dressing stall.  
  
Liz knew that Maria was trying to help her forget Max, but she didn't want to. No matter what Maria tried to do, she would never forget him and his love for her. Maria couldn't stop the heartache of when Max told them they had to be "just friends", and Maria couldn't stop the longing of Max's touch.  
  
"How do I know if I can't see it? That's what I'm here for you know. To help your wardrobe problems." Maria was getting a little impatient. She waited a couple more minutes, and then called out, "Liz Parker would you just come out already? You know you don't want me to go in there!" Liz sighed, and stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"Well, it looks..," was the only thing Maria had to say. "I know. It's so not good for me." Liz replied. The tight glittery shirt was very pretty, but not on me, Liz thought. "Wow, I could have sworn that it would work. I mean it's cool, slinky, hott, and…." Liz cut in. " You can try it on." Liz knew it was the type of thing Maria would like. "Really. You don't mind?" Maria was just itching to try it on.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll go find um, something else." Liz said after she had taken the shirt off and replaced it with her own. "Don't you dare pick out another sweater!" Maria called from one of the dressing stalls. Liz sighed as she put the blue-gray sweater she had picked out back on the rack. She knows me far too well, Liz decided.  
  
After many failed attempts, the teenage girls decided to leave and try their luck some other time. "I'm so not looking for another shift at the Crashdown," Maria stated, " No offense or anything. It's just that I can only take wearing those silver wobbly antennae things on my head for so long. I mean, how dorky can I look everyday?" Maria instantly regretted saying what she did. Liz's father was a very good boss, and even though he had no real fashion statement when it came to his waitresses, he was pretty cool.  
  
Liz didn't seem hurt by Maria's outburst. "Yeah, I know. May I have to remind you that I have a longer shift than you do? Besides it doesn't look like Michael minds the antennae." Liz knew that Maria didn't really mind Michael looking at her, even if she thought she looked dorky. Maria snorted and replied, "I'd be surprised if Michael noticed anything about me at all." Liz knew how painful it was when someone you like doesn't notice you anymore. Max knows I exist, but only in a friend-ly way, she painfully thought to herself.  
  
The next day at school, Liz was dolefully putting her books in her locker. Another wonderful day at school, she sarcastically thought. Another day of staring at Max, knowing that I shouldn't torture myself. Liz started to dream about Max coming to sweep her off her feet, but then snapped back to reality. Maria came bouncing along and met Liz at her locker. "Well, it seems like that shirt looks good on you," the brown eyed girl playfully said. "Yeah, it does doesn't it," Maria then tactfully said, "just like your sweater looks good on you."  
  
Liz started walking down the hallway. Maria followed her steps and continued. "Come on Liz. Can't you wear something else? I mean what's up with the sweater wearage all of a sudden?" Liz didn't reply. Maria, though her best friend, wouldn't understand. Liz liked wearing clothes that didn't have the hott factor, because Max had said once that he liked her in sweaters. She didn't want her to know, because Liz knew it was pathetic.  
  
"And besides, it is a mite chilly out there." Alex said coming from behind them, sporting a fake English accent. They trio continued walking and talking until they got to their sixth hour class. Liz loved sixth, because it was science. She hated it because her science partner was Max. As Liz walked in, she was relieved to see that Max wasn't there yet, so it gave her a few minutes to prepare herself.  
  
Just as Liz thought she was ready, Max came in and shattered her protective bubble. He came over and sat down next to her. "Hey. What's up?" he casually asked. "Oh. Uh, nothing." Good reply Liz, she thought. How stupid could you have been? She looked over at him to see if he noticed her freaking out, but he was busy looking elsewhere.  
  
She studied him more closely. Oh, look at those wonderful brown eyes, she thought, and that wonderful exotic black/brown hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it. She then looked down and placed her glaze at his lips. Kiss me, she shouted in her head. She just wanted to run in his arms, and make him kiss her. As she was dissecting his looks, she noticed his head turning toward her. She suddenly looked away. Nice Liz, you just let yourself slip.  
  
Mentally kicking herself, she turned her attention to the teacher. "Class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Derrick Hahn. Please make him feel as welcome as you can." Through the door came a boy who looked as striking as you could possibly imagine. Liz heard gasps from most of the girls in her class. Derrick had blue-green eyes, and rusty brown hair. Liz knew that he would hold a lot of girls' crushes from this moment on. As Derrick started moving to a back desk, Liz just then realized that her mouth was open. She closed it, and listened to the teacher talk about the day's assignment.  
  
Since she was listening, she hadn't noticed the hurt expression on Max's face. Well Max, he said to himself, it's not like you didn't know that there was other attractive guys in this school. You did also said that you were just friends, so she can look at any guy she wants. Max told himself that because he didn't want to admit to himself that Liz's gawking had hurt him. He turned his attention back to the teacher as she explained an interesting assignment… 


	2. Getting Married

"Class, today will be exploring the wonderful world of genetics-" Mrs. Seilgman started, but then was interrupted by the principal. They started whispering to each other, then Mr. Seilgman's face got really white. Then he threw his hands up to his face, and then after collecting himself, he gathered his stuff. He looked back at the class, but didn't say goodbye. The class began to murmur to each other, because they were worried about their teacher.  
  
"Okay class. Since Mr. Seilgman had to leave because of an," he searched for the right word, "occurrence, I've asked Mrs. Steamer to take over." The class groaned. Mrs. Steamer was the health and fitness teacher, and that's pretty much all she knew. Not the best for people who wanted to learn about Science. Max and Liz looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Liz looked back at Derrick to see if he was confused at the reaction to the teacher's name.  
  
Surprisingly, he was looking at her. She was startled at the sight of those gorgeous eyes staring back at her. She knew she should turn around, but somehow she couldn't turn away. His stare was relaxing and somewhat disturbing, but not too disturbing to turn away. Then, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the image of Max's face popped into her head. His eyes staring into hers.  
  
Liz knew that with Max's stare, he could see right into her soul, and vice viscera. Liz slowly turned around, and wondered how she could have ever compared Derrick's stare with her true love's, even if he wouldn't stare at her anymore. "Okay class. Well, most of you know me, but for those who don't, I'm Mrs. Steamer. I'm the Fitness and Sex Education teacher. Now I'm suppose to teach science," she said looking at Mr. Seligman's lesson plans, "but since I don't know anything about genetics, I'm going to make my own lesson."  
  
Liz and Maria shared a look from across the room. Mrs. Steamer's "lessons" never involved fun or anything remotely educational. Last year in Sex Ed, one of her "lessons" was to write all the good things about each person in their class. Maria said it too couselor-y for her taste. Somehow Mrs. Steamer thought that "having cool shoes" would make you feel better about yourself and teach you something. Liz thought about that and smiled when she remembered what Max had written about her. He said she looked like a Spanish princess.  
  
Obviously he's been hanging around Maria too long, Liz thought as she put away her science notes. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to pair you up into twos. Whoever you get you keep, and absolutely no trading." As she said this she glared at them, daring them to disobey. "Whoever you get, is your partner, and your husband or wife." She casually said. The class automatically started talking. No way, Liz thought, this is something off a TV show. Maybe Buffy or Dawson's Creek, she thought as she remembered her favorite shows. Max looked over at her, and said, "Wacky assignment, huh?" Liz nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
Look at her, Max thought to himself as he watched her chew on her pencil. She's been hanging around me too much, he thought gleefully as his love had picked up his bad habit. Not that he minded her hanging around him too much, except that he couldn't touch her, kiss her, smell her hair, or even look at her too long. It hurt him way too much, and not doing all those were beginning to get harder and harder. He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't be paired up with Liz, because he knew he would break just being friends.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to draw from this bowl with everyone's name in it. Remember, no trading. After you're all paired up, I'll explain in detail about the assignment. Alright, here it goes." She dipped her hand into a crystal white bowl, and drew out a name. Please, from whatever is holy, let me be with Max, Liz prayed. She couldn't take it if he was "married" to another girl, and she wanted him all to herself. Maybe I can even break him, she thought as he watched intently on Mrs. Steamer.  
  
"Maria Deluca with," Mrs. Steamer drew out another name. Oh please, do not let it be with some guy Maria does not like, Liz thought. She didn't want Maria to go through some horrid ideal. "Alex Whittman." Whew, Liz thought, as she caught Maria doing a relief sigh. Mrs. Steamer went on and on until finally, "Max Evans with," Liz held her breath and prayed like never before, as Mrs. Steamer dipped her hand again into the fate bowl, "Candy Swanson."  
  
No, no, no, no, Liz thought as she slumped in her chair. How horrible, she thought miserably. Candy is the most prettiest and popular girl in school. She took a sneak peek at Max, and saw him looking at her for her reaction. She sweetly smiled, and he did back. Thank you, Max thought to himself. He was spared the aggravation, but now he was dying to find out who Liz would be partnered with. And if he could take the guy.  
  
"Liz Parker and," Mrs. Steamer said, reaching down and finding no more slips of paper. "Well, Liz, I guess you're single for this assignment." Liz and Max both shared a sigh of relief. "Wait, Mrs. Steamer. I don't have a partner yet." Said a voice in the back of the room. Liz didn't even bother turning around. She didn't care who it was, because it wasn't Max. "Oh, I forgot our new student. Liz Parker with Derrick Hahn. Well, now that you're all teamed up, let's continue."  
  
Was this really happening? Liz panicked as she looked at Maria. Maria gave a nod to show that it was. What was she going to do? Could she really do this with a guy she cheated on Max with? Liz shook the thought out of her head. She didn't cheat on him, and besides did Max even care that's she's married to Derrick?  
  
Max knew he couldn't take Derrick down, even though he wanted to with all his heart. I take my wish back! Max kept repeating that over and over and over in his head… 


	3. Do You Smell What I Smell?

"Okay, now that we're all paired up, let me explain the assignment." Said Mrs. Steamer, unaware of the death stares of some of the students. "You and your partner are suppose to make a wedding certificate, fake of course," she said, glaring meaningfully at her students. Yeah right, like Max would ever go and get married behind my back, Liz thought to herself. Would he? She looked over at him, and was astonished to see him staring at his pencil so intently, that it was starting to steam off smoke. The smell of burning wood filled her nose, and she looked around to see if no one was sniffing it either. After making sure no one was, she nudged Max ever so slightly. She couldn't draw him out of his stare. She tried harder, but now the smell was getting too strong not too notice.  
  
"What's that smell?" Mrs. Steamer asked, interrupting herself as she talked. "Max, stop!" Liz whispered to him. Now the pencil was actually spinning a little. Liz put her hand on Max's face. He snapped back to reality at her touch, and the pencil stopped moving. Max held up his pencil which was now resembled a toothpick with bite marks. He looked back at Liz, and asked, "What did I do?" Liz mouthed "later" to him, and went back to Mrs. Steamer's droning words. I wonder what made him so engrossed on that pencil? Liz asked to herself. Maybe it was that I was paired up with Derrick, she thought hopefully, but then reconsidered. Nah couldn't be.  
  
"After the certificate, you and your partner will decide on a budget, and buy your essential needs. Of course, if you want to buy other items, you can. Make sure you and your partner agree on the item, though." Liz looked over at her best friends, to see Alex making a pointed glance over at Maria. Liz chuckled to herself, thinking about all the arguments of whether Maria should have bought those aromatherapy vials or not they were going to have. She wondered about what Derrick would want to buy. She knew that if Max and her had been partners, they would have spent their money on a baby nursery.  
  
Liz smiled at that thought. A little baby would have made their lives perfect. No, he probably wouldn't have agreed, since he and I can't kiss let alone make a baby. Liz didn't think she was ready anyway. Liz, she mumbled to herself, this is all a fake game! It's not really true. She sighed wishing that she would have been Mrs. Evans for even a little while, and went back to Mrs. Steamer. "You then have a week to plan activities you can do together, and then on Friday, you and your partner will tell about what you all did. Your grade will depend on whether or not you do this assignment, and half will be whether you and your partner were a good team."  
  
Max sighed, as he thought that Liz and him would have made a good team. Now she'll probably get along with Derrick, and forget about me. He looked over at his partner, Candy, and sighed again. She was too perky, and she wasn't Liz, but he was stuck with her. Besides, as he thought to himself, you're the one who didn't want to be with Liz, for like the first time in your life. You have to pay the consequences, and even though Max knew all this, he still couldn't help but wish he wasn't at school today. He knew that he had almost let his powers out of control, judging from his very slim pencil.  
  
Honestly, he couldn't remember what he had done, but he knew that his feelings about Liz's partner had been the cause of it. He hoped Liz didn't guess why he had had his pencil episode, because that would have made it more clear to her that they shouldn't be just friends. He hoped he still would be a friend after Derrick got a hold on her, he wished as he looked over at the most beautiful girl in the world sitting next to him.  
  
"So to recap: certificate, budget, buy, activities, presentation." Mrs. Steamer said, wrapping the ordeal up. "That's all folks!" she said in a lousy Porky Pig impression as the bell rang. Liz collected her books, and waited for her friends to walk out in the hall with her. She stole a glance at Derrick, as most girls were walking purposely past him. He bent down to tie his shoes, unaware of all the girls' flirtatious ways. "Liz, liz. Earth to Liz!" Maria called to her friend on another planet. "Oh, sorry. I'm ready." Liz replied as she walked with her friends into the hallway, ready for whatever what was going to happen next.  
  
Max didn't even try to pretend to not notice Liz gaping at the new boy. I thought she would only gape at me, he hurtfully said to himself. Max was suddenly filled with resentment and determination to win his love back. He might lose her, but not without a fight… 


	4. Foursome

"Well that was an interesting period," said Alex Whitman, as he followed his friends down the dull gray hallway. "I would have to agree, hubby," said Maria teasingly. "Wait, aren't married couples suppose to disagree?" asked Alex, uncomfortable being called hubby by his best friend. "Well maybe we can change that, snugglebunny," Maria said, causing Alex to groan, and Michael to do a double take as he joined the foursome down the hallway. "What did you call him?" he asked Maria, a little alarmingly. "Snugglebunny. You got a problem with that?" Maria said bulling. She was actually delighted to see Michael a little alarmed at the pet name. She glanced at Liz to see if she noticed the confusion on Michael's face.  
  
Liz was looking… Maria wasn't sure what the right word should be. She was looking depressed, a little confused, but was that…yes, even a little happy. Yet doing all those expressions, she kept a blank face. Maria wasn't sure anybody else would know how to do that, but as she looked at Max, she knew she was wrong. Max looked the same as Liz, except instead of happiness there was determination. Weird. She knew that Liz would be upset since she didn't get partners with Max, but that he was paired up with Candy? Man, that was double time. Then again, Liz was paired up with Derrick, who by the way, was sure to be the next big thing in their little school.  
  
Stop it Maria. Michael was all you should think about. Ever since their first kiss, she knew they were a couple. She couldn't believe that she had even considered Derrick. But then again, maybe Michael didn't think they were a couple. Maria sighed as she and her friends turned the corner showing another dull gray hallway. She didn't quite know how to decipher Michael anymore. Not that she ever knew how. She would just keep the thought of Derrick in her head until she knew where she and Michael were. That's it, she decided as her brain went back to Alex's droning on.  
  
"I was thinking about a new list for my web site. What do you guys think about alternate things you can do with movie ticket stubs? I mean, come on. All they do is take up room, and the only reason you keep them is to remind you of seeing the movie. But then you can go and rent and buy the movie later on. I use thinking of using them as maybe coasters, or maybe even magnets." Maria stifled a laugh. How could Alex think of the stupidest stuff? "Okay. That's kinda weird. Maybe you could put on your list that they can be used as jewelry." Michael and Alex just looked at her strangely. "Jewelry?" Michael asked. "Yeah, you know. You could put holes in them, and make them into a necklace. Then, if someone asked you, have you seen this movie? you can look on your necklace and say yeah! I have the stub right here!"  
  
Michael and Alex just looked at each other, and tried not to laugh. Maria was just so. Michael didn't know the word. She was just so Maria, he decided. No one else he knew would have ever come up with that idea. He looked at Max, and saw that something was up. He never looked this way before. He nudged Maria, and nodded at Max, and she mouthed "later" at him. Michael pushed his worries aside for the moment. He glanced at Maria again, and smiled a little. Yeah, she was Maria, but that's what made him like her. It also helped that she was cute.  
  
The foursome wound their way through the halls of their beloved school until they got to their separate ways. Maria and Liz nodded goodbye as they went down one hall, and Alex waved goodbye as he caught up with Isabel, who he spotted down another hall. Michael and Max looked at each other, and started down another hall together. Michael stopped at his locker to put his book up. Max leaned against the locker beside him. "Everything okay?" he asked Max. "Yeah." Max replied, not convincing Michael at all. "Did something happen last hour?" Michael saw the answer to his question written on Max's face as the pain reflected off it. "Hey, do you want to go to the bakery and tell me about it?" The bakery always was a good solution to his problems, and he knew how much Max loved crullers with Tabasco sauce. "Sounds good." Michael slammed his locker shut, and lead the way out the doors of their school into the bright sunlight. 


	5. Stargazers Unite

Isabel Evans flipped her hair back as she heard Alex coming. She always knew when he was around her, but she didn't know why. Could it be that you have feelings towards him? she asked herself. She quickly diminished that thought from her head. She could have any guy in this school that she wanted. Her own personal shopping mall, she thought as she flirtatiously batted her eyes at the head football player as he walked past her down the hallway. Yeah, I could, but how is it that the only guy I want is Alex?  
  
Isabel just couldn't believe that she had fallen for Alex. She'd known him for a while after he moved here, but never really took the time to know him. But after Maria told him our secret, he's become one of my greatest friends. Just friends, nothing more. Then how come she wanted to gaze into his eyes all day, and feel his lean body against hers? Isabel walked a little bit slower, and checked her reflection in an open locker mirror. Yeah, she looked good. She just hoped Alex would think so too.  
  
"Hey Isabel." Alex said, panting from his run down the hallway. "Oh. Hey. I didn't hear you coming." That's right, just play it cool. "Oh. Well, I just thought I would say hi. Also to warn you that Max might be a little different today." Isabel cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Different? Different how?" Alex tried not to look at her face too long, because otherwise he knew that he would lose control and take it in his hands and kiss her. "Well, in Biology we got paired up and married."  
  
Isabel tried not to let the horror show on her face. Married? Her Alex? Trying to compose herself, she asked, "What's it for?" Alex started to explain to her the details about the budget and spending time with their partner. Isabel tried to pay attention, but all she could think was who Alex was with. Please let it be someone I'm prettier than, she pleaded silently to whoever was listening. "So, that's about it. Well, anyway about Max. He got paired up with Candy instead of Liz." Isabel nodded and replied, "Oh, so that's why he's upset."  
  
Isabel could understand why he was upset now. "Well, that's only half the problem. Liz was paired up with another guy. A guy that's…" Alex stopped in his words. He didn't want Isabel to know about the new guy. He could see her and Derrick together as a good-looking couple. He wouldn't do anything to let her think about another guy. Oh geez Alex, she probably thinks about other guys all the time. Who do you think she thinks about, you? Isabel was looking at him patiently. "That's…?" Alex realized that he had stopped. "That's…new. He's a new guy. In our grade. Nothing special. So, anyway Max is worried about Derrick, the new guy, taking Liz over or something. Just thought I'd warn ya. I'm going to go all out with my jokes to cheer him up."  
  
"Oh, heaven help us all!" Isabel teased. She brightened up even more when she saw the unbelievable smile on Alex's face. She was worried about Max, but she didn't think this Derrick dude would cause a problem. From what Alex said, he didn't sound all that special. Nothing could stand in the way of Max and Liz's love. Well, except Max's just friends thing, but he's going to get over it. She and Alex turned the corner, and stood outside Isabel's next classroom.  
  
Okay, I'm going to make this sound casual, because I don't want him to think I care. "Well, I know who Liz and Max's partners are. So, who's yours?" Isabel thought that sounded breezy and casual. At least she hoped so. She begged one last time that it was someone who she could bug off. "Oh. I got Maria. Weird, huh? Anyway, I gotta go to my next class. See you later, Is." Isabel said goodbye and watched him walk down the hallway. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he turned around and waved at her. She waved back as he left.  
  
After that she did a little victory dance right in the middle of the hallway. 


	6. Freaking Out

"So. Are you going to tell me what you are going through right now?" Maria asked an obviously distressed Liz. "Do you really need me to? I thought it would be written all over my face." Liz replied, as she changed her position against her friend's next-door locker. "Uh, not exactly." Maria replied. She reapplied her lipstick in her mirror. It was a bright red shade, but not too bright. She wondered if Michael would even notice. After she smacked her lips around, she offered it to Liz. She shook her head no, and wondered what people would say if she wore a color other than pale ones.  
  
Maria could get away with it because that was right up her alley, but Liz was more of a pale pink to clear lip-gloss kinda gal. "I just can't believe I got paired up with someone other than Max. Does that mean that we aren't suppose to be together?" Liz asked her friend as they started to walk to the quad for lunch. "Girl, don't even think that. You and Max are destined to be together. Even he knows that, but he just doesn't want to see you get hurt. Besides, do you really think that Alex and I are really suppose to be a couple?"  
  
Liz laughed out loud as she thought about Maria and Alex as a couple. "Okay, I see your point." As Liz and Maria walked towards the quad, Liz told her about how she was feeling. How she could be paired up with Derrick. How mad she was that Max and Candy were together. How funny it was to see Maria and Alex paired up. How hard it was going to be to see Candy and Max together, even if it was for an assignment. "Oh no. It just hit me. How am I going to get through the fake marriage stuff with Derrick? I've been mostly worried about Max and Candy, but now I'm not sure how I'm going to be. Oh man. Oh man. Oh."  
  
Maria grabbed a vial of cedar out of her purse. "Here, take a whiff. Imagine yourself in a forest of magnificent trees. Just relax. Count to ten." Liz sniffed and slowly counted to ten in her head. I'm okay, I'm okay, she said to herself. But deep down inside, she knew she wasn't. She just appeared to be for Maria's sake. How could she go through with this? How is she going to handle Derrick? What about Max and Candy? She knew that Max would never cheat on her, even if they weren't together as a couple, but Candy had a reputation of getting other people's boyfriends. Liz didn't know if Max could handle her. Don't be ridiculous. Max could just zap her with his powers if Candy got too much for him. Even though that was a mean thought, she started laughing.  
  
"There you go. See, you're all better. Maybe a little high or something, but you're all better." Maria put the cork back in the vial, and put the vial back in her purse. They turned the corner and saw Isabel, Alex, Michael, and Max eating lunch in their usual spot. As they went near them, Maria and Liz composed themselves. Liz couldn't resist and said to Maria teasingly, "Yep. I feel better. Now I know why you carried the vials around." Maria took the bait and asked why. "Since I was so happy after sniffing the vial, I think you might have added something in there!" Maria grabbed an arm out to her friend.  
  
"Do you mean drugs? You think I add drugs to my vials?" Liz turned back to her. "Maybe not drugs, but something." Maria watched as a slow smile came on to her best friends' face. "You mean you were kidding? Oh, you!" Their friends watched as they saw their two friends coming to join them, laughing and joking all the way. 


	7. To Max's distress

"Well, they look happy." Isabel remarked. The others all nodded their heads, and went back to their lunches until their friends sat down to join them. Max kept looking up at his blond friend and his…what? What does he call Liz? On the outside he just called her one of his best friends. He knew that, and he knew his must call her only his friend to not get her hurt. Oh, come on Max, you can be honest with yourself. She's your love interest, your life, your soul, your goddess, your lover, and your destiny. Yes, she's all that, but you can only say that to yourself. Max repeated that over and over in his head, but as Liz sat down next to him, he started to forget what he was telling himself.  
  
"Hi guys. How's your lunch?" Liz asked her best friends in the whole world. There were grunts in between chewing, so Liz took that as a good answer. "I heard about your assignment. If you and Alex ever need some privacy, we understand." Isabel teased as she looked to Maria. "Oh, I think we will in a little while. Isn't that right honeycombs?" Maria asked Alex, somehow keeping a straight face. "Um, could we not call each other by pet names?" Alex asked, obviously uncomfortable. Isabel kept a laugh to herself. Leave it to Maria to keep Alex without something to say.  
  
"Well Max, how does it feel to have one of the most popular girls as your wife?" Isabel asked, using finger quotations on the word "wife." Max glanced over to Liz to see if she was uncomfortable. She was busy getting money out of her pocket to go and buy her lunch. "Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." That was a lie, but he didn't want to start thinking about the whole thing again. He looked back over to Isabel, and she mouthed "sorry." He nodded and went back to his Tabasco and peanut butter sandwich.  
  
There was a pause as everyone thought of something to say to steer the conversation away from the touchy subject. "Um. I'm going to get in line for hot lunch. Anyone want to come with? Maria?" Liz asked. "Oh, no. You know how I think of my body as a temple. School food does not come in here to pray," She pointed to her stomach and then continued, " I also thought I might start on a diet or something." Michael looked up and said, "Why? You're not fat." Liz saw the look that Maria and Michael shared. Maria smiled at him, and Michael returned the gesture. Aaahhhh, true love, Liz thought.  
  
With that thought she looked over at Max. "You?" Even thought he knew he shouldn't, he agreed. They trudged across the lawn into the caf, and got in line. Liz was all of a sudden self-conscious when she took a hamburger, fries, and a milkshake. "Maybe I should start eating healthy, or a diet or something." The dark haired beauty said as she grabbed a salad. "Eat what you want. You'd still be perfect." Max couldn't believe he had just said that. Liz shyly smiled at him, and replied thanks. Max had to get out of there. She was smiling at him, and he knew he was going to lose control. "Um, all of sudden I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go back if it's okay with you."  
  
No it's not, thought Liz, but she let him go. He almost lost control, and Liz smiled. Only a little more until he budges! She turned around and saw the longest line of her life. I'm going to be here awhile, she thought grimly. "Hi there. Some line huh?" said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw those eyes she had stared at yesterday. "Hi, Derrick. Yeah, we're going to be here awhile." Liz replied. They looked on as five kids got their lunches paid for, but it barely made a dent in the line. "So when are we going to get together for the assignment?" Derrick asked. "Well, I'm free tomorrow. I don't care where though. If you want we could go down to the Crashdown and work there."  
  
Liz then told him that she worked there and lived right above it after he asked. "Sure. After school?" he asked. "Sure. Wacky assignment huh?" He agreed, as they moved up in the now dwindling line. "I wasn't really looking forward to going to a new school with new people. Then that weird assignment, but now I'm just glad and relieved that I got a partner that I'm glad is my wife." Liz laughed as she blushed. He's really nice and cute, but I still wish I had Max. They stepped out in the bright sunshine after paying for their lunches. "Well, I'm sorry to say goodbye, but I see you're going back to your friends. Bye." Liz watched him start off to an out of the way tree. She stopped him and asked, "Don't you have anyone to sit with?" He shook his head no and said, "Except for the girls who flirt with me. I'm sorta hiding away from them though. Hence the tree." He pointed and laughed. "Well, can you blame them?" Liz asked.  
  
Oh my gosh. Did I actually ask him that? Me? Max's soulmate? Liz stole a glance back at Derrick to maybe apologize, but he was smiling. "I was hoping you'd say that." Liz blushed for the second time, and asked, "Well, would you like to sit with my friends?" He looked past her to the circle of friends. "Are you sure they'd be ok with it?" Liz nodded. "Okay then, I would love to eat lunch with my wife." Liz laughed and led him to her friends.  
  
Max saw Derrick walking with Liz to them. Even though he had barely eaten his sandwich, he felt like he had just eaten a whole elephant when he saw them together. He couldn't believe that Liz had invited him to sit with us, but mostly in front of himself! Now Max, don't be so immature. Here's an opportunity to see Liz's new husband. Maybe I can win her back to me with this lunch. Still, it hurt to see Liz laughing and joking with another guy. Max even saw a bit of a blush on her face. Okay Max, you're on, he said to himself as his lover sat down with her husband to eat lunch… 


	8. The First Warning Signs

"Hi guys. This is my partner Derrick Hah. He moved here from." Liz stopped as she sad down between Derrick and Max. She suddenly couldn't remember where he moved from. "I'm sorry. I know you told me, but where did you move from?" Derrick smiled and replied, "Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Have any of you ever been there?" He looked everyone in the eyes, as he waited for an answer. Max knew this was his chance. "Yeah. Isabel and I went there one year for vacation. I didn't think it was anything worthwhile." Isabel was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. She couldn't remember any vacation there, and she could remember every vacation that she went on with her family. She wanted to remember every detail so when or if she returned to her home planet she could treasure those memories. "Oh. Well, it's not that bad. It's usually at best during Mardi Gras. I'm sorry, which on is Isabel? I don't think I've met anyone with that name. I want to be sure to know everyone." Derrick stated and waited for Isabel to make her presence known. You sure do seem to want to know Liz, Max thought to himself. Speaking of the dark haired beauty, he could feel her gaze upon him. He knew he shouldn't, but he looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes that he wanted day after day to drown in. Surprisingly, her flawless face was mixed between confusement and disapproval. I guess I was a little rude with the Louisiana comment, but he had to let Derrick know he didn't think Derrick was anything special. I'm going to bring him down for my and Liz's sake. "Oh. I'm sorry, Derrick. I didn't introduce you to everyone. This is my friend Maria, Michael, Alex, Max, and Isabel." Liz said as she pointed to everyone. "Max, Maria, Alex, and I are in your science class." Derrick glanced at them and replied, "Oh yeah. If I remember correctly, you and you were paired up together, right?" He asked of Maria and Alex. "Yup, this is my little cupcake. Maybe someday this fake marriage will become a reality!" Maria breathlessly cooed into Alex's ear. Alex almost choked on his neon orange Cheetos. "Um, I don't think so, and could you not call me by a pet name?" Alex understood it was all in fun, but he didn't want to think about anyone being his wife. Well, maybe Isabel. Alex had almost screamed at the sight of Derrick walking to their circle of friends. He had glanced at Isabel to see if she wanted to throw herself into Derrick's firm bicepy arms. She looked cool and confident like ever she met new people, but there was a little gleam in her eye. He didn't know what that meant, but he had to remind himself that Isabel dealt with beautiful people everyday since she was popular. That's why she would never give him the time of day besides being a friend. Some days he just wanted to slam his guitar over his head. Derrick laughed at the cupcake joke, and then turned to Max. "Whom did you get paired up with? I can't remember." Max groaned inside. Smooth move, he chided Derrick as he watched everyone suddenly become absorbed with their lunches. He studied Liz carefully and noticed that as she tried to look like nothing bothered her, her hands were shaking as she put her hamburger up to her perfect lips. It bothers her that we're not together, just as much as it bothers me, Max realized. That made him feel wonderful and heartbroken inside. "I was paired up with Candy Swanson. I'm sure you've met her. Blonde hair and blue eyes? Most popular girl in school? In fact, that's her over there," Max said as he pointed to a girl at a lunch table overflowing with boys surrounding her, "Why don't you join her?" Liz snapped her head back like she had been slapped. Why was he being so mean to Derrick? She had never seen him like this before. She knew the others were wondering what Max was up to because they were all looking at Max strangely. She vowed she would talk with Max later on. "Please Max. I'm SO more popular and pretty than Candy. Don't get her and me mixed up." Isabel said, trying to cut the tension. Derrick nodded and added, "Well, it looks like she has enough company already. Besides, I like eating lunch with my beautiful wife." Derrick touched Liz's shoulder as he said this. Max's skin felt hot with rage at the sight of the touch, but he slowly counted to ten. I will not crush his hand like a bug even though I can and want to. Max couldn't help but wonder how Liz liked Derrick's big and sweaty hand on her slim and beautiful shoulder. At least Max thought it was a big and sweaty hand. Liz smiled weakly and wondered how she could get his hand off without being rude. She could feel his warm and smooth skin underneath her sweater, and it startled her about how she kinda liked it. As much as it felt good, she didn't want him touching her. Only Max had the privilege, even though he wouldn't let himself. She glanced at her soulmate, and saw that he was trying to remain calm. That kinda made her feel tingly all over, and she was glad at least he wasn't being mean about the hand thing. She was still wondering how to get the foreign hand off when Maria rescued her. "How come you never show affection to me like that, my sweet booboo?" Before Alex could yell about pet names, the end of the lunch bell rang. The gang picked dup their stuff and threw away their trash. Alex and Liz went one way, Max and Isabel another way, Maria went off by herself, Michael and Derrick another way after everyone exchanged their goodbyes. "Goodbye my sugar daddy! See ya later!" Maria couldn't help but yell as she strode down the hall. The echo lingered a long time after Alex retorted, "DON'T CALL ME BY PET NAMES!"  
  
Okay, sorry this chapter took so long to upload. My computer went psycho on me, and I couldn't upload anything for a while. What do you guys think about my story so far? Should I stop? I'm sorry that they're so long, but once I stop I can't stop. Kinda like Pringles. Anyway, if you have any suggestions or questions, don't be afraid to let me know in a review. Reviews are always welcome! (hint hint. () 


	9. Eyebrow Piercing?

"So, has that wonderful lunch hour made your day?" The red haired smart guy asked his distressed friend. "What?" Liz turned to him. She had been having trouble concentrating on stuff around her. She couldn't help running into a few people, and after those death stares, she thought she would pay attention but not so far. She just couldn't comprehend why Max had been so resentful to Derrick. He's never been like that to her other friends. Of course, none of her other friends had been a guy that enjoyed being called her husband. "Are you even listening? I could be saying I want to pierce an eyebrow here, and you wouldn't even be paying attention!" Alex's red hair looked even redder with his anger. Liz sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Alex. I've just been having a freak show of thoughts go around in my head. What did you say?" Alex softened his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off. I know what you're thinking. I don't know why Max went all Blair Witch, but you know it has something to do with you, don't you?" Alex looked over at his pretty best friend. He gave a sigh when she shook her head no. How could she not know how Max felt? He just wished that they would just succumb to their feelings and go out already! It was so obvious to everyone in the world about how they felt to each other. Even Eva Savealot probably knew that. Mmm, Eva. He thought about her for a while. "Now who's spacing out?" Liz scolded, but with a smile on her face. Probably thinking about Isabel. Liz thought about how two people could not know how they felt about each other. I wish they would just wake up and go out already! Someone in their group of friends should. I just wish it were me, the tired teenage thought. "Sorry. I would just talk to him on the phone tonight. See what the deal is, although, I'm sure everyone knows. I know I do." Alex griped as they went to their last class of the day together. Before they went through the door, Liz couldn't help but retort, "Oh Alex? About that pierced eyebrow? I don't think Isabel would be quite attracted to that." 


	10. Sibiling Broodery

"Max, I don't remember any vacation to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. What was up with you at lunch?" Isabel asked, concerned about why her brother was acting strangely. "You don't? I'm sure Mom has pictures of it somewhere. You know how she keeps everything from movie stubs to our first toys." Max knew Isabel was right, but he didn't want to explain why he was in such a bad mood. Of course, I'm sure she already knows why, as does all of my friends. Maybe I should listen to them. "Max! Thank you from coming back to Earth." Isabel puffed out a stray piece of long blond hair from her eyes. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Isabel set her books next to her brother at their giant rectangular desk. "I was just saying I KNOW we didn't have any vacation to Louisiana. Max, I have some idea about why you were mean to Derrick, and I understand, but you shouldn't have treated him like that. You never know who he could be." Max looked carefully at his sister. He knew what she meant. Derrick could never be an alien, could he? No, impossible. It was just the three of them, and that was fine with him. The only people he could rely on were the people he loved most. Especially a long raven dark angel he knew of. Max shook his head before going down a road he traveled too often. "Iz, I'm sure he's not what you're implying. I know you care, but I don't think you understand why I was mean to him. You don't understand, but no one else does either." Iz gave a silent sigh over her brooding brother. Just give in Max, and get with her already! Of course, I could be taking that advice to myself too about Alex.Isabel shook her head and tried to concentrate on The Odyssey. The sun shined from a nearby window, but its golden humid rays went unnoticed by the two siblings, lost in their own little planets. So to speak. 


	11. Lipgloss Dreams

Thank goodness that another day of high school is over, Michael Guerin thought to himself as he shut his door to his locker with an earth- shattering slam. The girl beside him didn't appreciate her mirror being slammed off and glared at him, but Michael gave her a shrug with a cunning smile. He started walking down the hallway to the nearest exit. Michael wondered what was the point of high school anyway. At least for him that is. I'm sure my home planet wouldn't care if I got a diploma from some alien themed town, he laughed in his head. Michael squinted as he walked into the bright sunlight. How could anyone not notice some rays that bright? He thought to himself as he strolled carelessly to Max's jeep. He knew he could catch a ride with Maxwell. He sat in the front seat and waited for his leader slash ruler to arrive. He glanced around at the students around him and his vision finally stopped on a curly haired girl. Man, she was so gorgeous. He could see her bright shiny lipstick all the way from the jeep. What he wouldn't give for just a taste of that. Mud; think about mud, he corrected himself. Mud pies, mud baths, and mud all over her body. Michael shook his head hard, as if to get rid of the thought all together. Just as he thought he could take another peek at her without freaking, he was staring up into her blue eyes. "Hi." She said carefully. Michael tried not to let her see him sweating. "Hey. What do you want?" Maria tossed her hair back and replied, "A ride. I was going to ask to drop me off. See, the Jetta is in the shop. Something wrong with the doohickey that you push and then pull." Michael kinda just let himself watch her talk. It was if she was moving in slow motion. "Michael? Michael? SPACEBOY!!" Michael was yelled back to reality . "Sure. Whatever. Just don't hog the air conditioning." Maria climbed in the back, and noticed Michael watching her pulling up gracefully as she could into the backseat. The two waited until Max showed up, and they all talked about anything they could except Liz, themselves, and anything alieny. If only it could be that comfortable in Roswell for long.. 


	12. Permanent Love Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Since my name isn't Jason Katims, UPN, or any writers of this wonderful show, then obviously I don't own anything related to Roswell. I just enjoy writing about them. So nobody can sue me!  
  
Sorry about not updating for awhile. I've been swamped with school, (I can't wait 4 summer) and other things. I did realize that I didn't have any disclaimer on this story so I thought I better make one. So just think that this disclaimer appears on every chapter. Oh, if anyone knows how to put space inbetween paragraphs on my chapters, please tell me in a review. I've tried to put them in different ways so you guys could read them easier, but they don't seem to work. Okay, read and enjoy!  
  
RachDG418 


	13. Candy's up to something

Well, I somehow survived another day of high school, the youngest Parker thought to herself as she flung her bookbag down on her bed. Somehow I do it day after day, she mused to herself. I think I deserve a treat, she thought as she reached into the green ceramic alien head. She laughed as she thought how ironic it was to be reaching inside an alien's head. I wish I knew what was in Max's head, she thought as she munched on the cookie. I wonder what was up with him, the dark haired teenager thought, maybe I should call him. Wasn't that Alex's suggestion? The girl pondered it as she walked back down the familiar hallway that lead to her room. As she closed the door, she decided that she would. She reached for her purple phone, and just as she reached, the phone rang. Liz jumped back, startled, and then reached for the shrill ring thing. "Hello?" "Hey girl. It's me. Listen. You will not believe what happened when I went to ask Max for a ride home." Liz got herself comfortable as she listened to her friend tell all about how she had caught Michael checking her out. Liz got so comfortable that her blonde haired friend had to yell at her to wake up. "What? Oh, I'm sorry Maria. What were you saying?" "Oh, it's all right. Hey, have you called Max yet?" "No." "Okay, I'll let you call him. Tell me all about it tomorrow. See ya." "See ya."  
  
Liz yawned as she put the phone back into its cradle. Now that she had the chance, Liz hesitated for a moment before she called Max. Is he going to be nice to me about Derrick? Of course, Max is always nice to me. It's one of the things that made me like him in the first place, not to mention love. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that she had memorized since she had first seen him come off the bus on that fateful day. She listened to it ring two times, and then heard a girly voice come on the line. "Hello? Evans residence." "Hi, Isabel? Hey, is Max-" "Oh. This isn't Isabel."  
  
Liz furrowed her brow in confusion. If that wasn't Isabel then who could it.  
  
"This is Candy." "Candy. Candy Swanson?" "Yep." "Oh. Um, hi. Could I please talk to Max?" "He's kinda busy right now." "Well, I'm sure he would like to talk to me. It's really important." Liz had a feeling that Candy was keeping her from Max on purpose.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. He's in the shower."  
  
Liz was glad that Candy couldn't see the look on her face. Part confusion, part horror. "Oh. Well, I guess he can't then." What she really wanted to say was why the heck you are there, but her polite upbringing stopped her. "Do you want me to tell him you called?" Liz thought about it. "No. It's okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow." After saying goodbye, only then did Liz realize that Candy didn't even ask for her name. She's up to something, Liz thought, up to something bad. 


End file.
